The present invention relates to an electric drive device including an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, a first rotary electric machine, a second rotary electric machine disposed on an axis different from that of the first rotary electric machine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels and the second rotary electric machine, a power distribution device that distributes torque transferred from the input member to the output member and the first rotary electric machine, and a case.